Love in the Darkness
by whimsical kitsch
Summary: Draco awoke. He couldn't believe it. There she was, his redheaded angel-in the arms of Voldemort. A story of how two people struggled to be together-no matter what the circumstances.


Alrighty, well I've always wanted to write a D/G fic, so here's just a **little** oneshot I pulled together on my comp in my alone time. This doesn't include how they got together, but I feel like saving that for another story that I'm planning.

**Love in the Darkness**

Ginny Weasley awoke from her deep slumber with a wondering mind. What had happened? There had been an Order battle-she had been there, but where was everyone?

Ginny stood up and surveyed the ground around her. With a sick jolt, she realized that she had found the majority of the order.

They were on the ground, dead.

She could see Tonks, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Emmeline, even Bill-all on the rocky ground, now mangled bodies.

Tears flowed down her face as she walked through the sea of bodies, not bothering to stop and say last words. The only thing that mattered was that she got out of there, and got home.

"Harry," she whispered. "Ron, Hermione. Please be safe." With a hoarse whisper, she listed all of the people that she had not found dead, praying and begging to the air for them to be alive.

"Draco," she finished. "Come back to me."

Draco had been in the battle, too, on the side of the Death Eaters, of course. The only way for him to stay alive was to join Voldemort's ranks. Ginny had forced him to. She hadn't wanted to lose him, not when she had finally found love.

The sixth year wanted to curl up on the ground and cry her heart out, perhaps even dying there, among the people that she had grown to respect and care for as family. Most were gone now. There was nothing she could do.

But she couldn't curl up and die. She knew-for the sake of Harry, if he was even alive-that she had to keep going. She had to live for her loved ones to find hope.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco breathed heavily as he rode on his broomstick, following the movements of his fellow Death Eaters from the air. He could see Nott and Goyle apparating from location to location. His father wasn't among those he was surveying. Draco could have cared less.

They were supposed to search for Potter, or one of the Weasleys. _To act as a ransom for Potter, _he thought darkly, thinking of Ginny. He hoped that she wouldn't be found.

He remembered shooting spells aimlessly, trying not to hurt anyone Ginny loved, but also trying not to look like he wasn't a true Death Eater. He had even "accidentally" knocked into Crabbe when he sent a spell at Ginny, causing the killing curse to hit Kingsley Schacklebolt instead. But at least his fiery angel was safe.

There was a commotion down below. He squinted his eyes. There was Nott, triumphantly wrestling a girl-a girl with blazing red hair.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ginny started as Theodore Nott of Slytherin grabbed her. She struggled and cursed at him, wishing that she hadn't lost her wand. He easily bound her with invisible ropes and cast a silencing charm on her throat. She was helpless now.

She gazed around with fearful eyes. Where was Draco in this mess? Had any of them hope of being saved?

Ginny stared with wide eyes as Draco landed with his broomstick. His expression was grim, but she could see that his steely blue-gray eyes were desperate. "I'll take care of the filth," he said stonily, grabbing her arm.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco pulled Ginny onto his broom and began to rise into the air, but Nott stopped him. "Wait!" He glared maliciously at Ginny. "I'm coming too, in case she tries anything." His eyes were glinting. "Or in case you do."

Draco tried to burn holes in Nott with his eyes, wishing him away. "Very well," he said. " Let's go."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ginny was scared. The broom she was on the back of landed in a dark field, with thousands of masked figures standing in it.

_Oh my God, _she thought, trembling, tears once again streaming down her face.

Draco saw her despair. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I saw Potter. He was wearing that invisibility thing, but no one saw his foot slip out but me."

Ginny nodded, trembling subsiding slightly. She glanced around. Whispers rose in the air around her as Draco roughly grabbed her arm and led her to the center of the circle.

And there was Voldemort, slitted red eyes and all.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco heard Ginny, his angel, gasp. It was only to be expected. She hadn't seen the Dark Lord since her first year, and then he had been a memory, in the likeness of himself at age sixteen.

"Bring her to me," his Lord rasped. Draco obliged slowly and bowed when Ginny was at the feet of Bellatrix Lestrange, who was standing next to Riddle.

"I sense an attachment. Knock him out."

And with these words and a sharp blow, Draco knew nothing but blackness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ginny was dizzy, cold, and afraid. Draco was blacked out, and she had no wand. There was nothing to protect her now.

Voldemort beckoned Bellatrix to place Ginny in front of him.

Ginny glared at him, hating him for seducing her at age eleven, then using her to get to Harry Potter and throwing her away. She had almost died because of this man, and now she would probably truly die.

"Ginevra," Voldemort said, bending down to stroke her hair. Ginny didn't move, didn't do anything.

"It's been terribly long. It seems like only yesterday that you were pouring your heart out to me." He was mocking her, she knew it. Ginny didn't even look at his face as she imagined Harry coming to rescue her.

"Still fancy Potter? That would make it quite useful when he trades himself in for you." Ginny tried not to even listen as Voldemort gathered her up and held her to his withered chest, smelling her hair. "Pity that I wasn't in my prime at Hogwarts at that time, and perhaps I would have had you."

Ginny closed her eyes and allowed him to keep fondling her, wishing it all away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco awoke. He couldn't believe. There she was, his redheaded angel-in the arms of Voldemort.

He began to get up, but stopped himself. What good would it do? He would have to wait for Potter to come. For the time being he just sat up and stared at Ginny, thinking of all the memories they'd shared together.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Potter burst onto the scene a few moments later. Voldemort jerked his head up and dropped Ginny to the hard ground.

"Nobody touch him!" he shrieked to his Death Eaters. With this, he froze Harry with a curse, grabbed his arm, and apparated. There was silence.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ginny shivered, still feeling Voldemort's iron grip on her arms and cold breath on her hair. But it was over now. There was nothing to be done until either Harry or Voldemort came back alive.

Nott stepped towards her with a sneer. "Potty isn't here to protect you now," he said seductively. "We can do whatever we want with you."

In a flash, he had straddled her and kissed her roughly. Draco pulled him away. "Leave her alone, Nott," he said in a hiss, his normally cool eyes blazing.

"And what are you going to do to stop me, Malfoy?" Nott spat at him.

"This." Draco said, wordlessly making an intricate wand movement. Nott fell to the ground, dead, eyes and mouth wide open.

"Meddling with dark magic does have its uses," he said, turning to the other Death Eaters surrounding Ginny. "Now leave her alone."

Bellatrix Black stepped forward. "Our Lord was right. You do have an attachment to this filth," she said to him suspiciously.

Draco took a breath. "No," he said firmly. "I just believe that the Dark Lord would like her in one piece if-_when-_he comes back."

"Then kill her." Bellatrix's eyes never left his face. "Kill her if you don't care for her. It should be nothing to you."

"The Dark Lord-" Draco began loudly.

"Put me in charge!" Bellatrix roared at him. "And I say you kill that piece of trash now before I kill you!"

Draco shifted his eyes from Bellatrix to Ginny, begging with his eyes for her to understand. He sighed and moved towards her, pointing his wand at her. "_Avada Kedavra!" _he shouted, averting his wand to Bellatrix at the last moment.

Her smirk was instantly turned to an open mouth, eyes filled with horror, as the jet of green light hit her chest. Draco used himself as a shielf for Ginny's bound body and threw curses around, trying to defend her.

But the number of Death Eaters was too large. They easily killed Draco, then Ginny, reveling in the small victory, and mumbling about how unloyal the Malfoy heir had turned out to be.

But the victory and wonderings were short-lived, as a few moments later they were struck to the ground, writhing in pain as their marks slowly burned from their arms.

In a period of thirty seconds, the whole field of Death Eaters lay dead from the sheer pain of having their arms burned by a mysterious black fire.

Draco's arm was blackened, too, but of course-he felt nothing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry apparated back to the field, weary and wounded, but victorious-and alive. What he found was a whole legion of Death Eaters, his brother's little sister, and his worst enemy, all dead.

He didn't cry, didn't grimace. All the Boy-Who-Lived did was bend down next to Ginny's corpse.

"Say hello to Sirius for me," he whispered into her ear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Behind the veil, Draco and Ginny were sitting with their arms around each other.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Like it, love it, hate it? Please let me know. Feel free to leave constructive criticism, since this was my first attempt at a sit-at-the-comp-and-type-freestyle type thing. Hope it looks okay. Also, this was meant to be short, if I don't like it later then I may delete it, even though that's against my beliefs. Please review.


End file.
